Tainted Blood
by PrimaZelda
Summary: A substance originally created to increase the progress of Agent Bishop's 'supper army', unintentionally results in clones of the turtles. But what's more is when they're kidnapped by their copies.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog for "Tainted Blood":

Summary: A substance originally created to speed up Agent Bishop's _supper army_, unintentionally results in clones of the guys. With the silver substance coming to a boil around their bodies, they're left horribly burned. But what's more is when they're actually kidnapped by their _copies_.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or make any money from it. This just for fun ;) I must admit, however, that this idea was inspired by an episode I once saw on the tv series _Star Trek: Voyager_. An awesome show I must say.

"Tainted Blood": Prologue

"This better be worth the trouble doctor. I have other matters that require my more 'direct' attention."

The dark man stood straightening his tie. He addressed the being known as Baxter Stockman patiently. His eyes narrowed, following the busy cyborg from behind his shades. The good doctor's brain came in handy; however, the personality still left many things to be desired.

"Relax Agent Bishop. I can assure you that what you're about to witness will be of utmost importance." Stockman turned back to whatever he was fiddling with. "To think that I've wasted my genius in this lab and not once has there been any once of appreciation."

Irritated, Bishop came up behind the angular, robotic man to receive a straight answer. "The reason I'm here doctor?" he asked lowly.

"Right."

The doctor collected himself nervously, composing himself again in front of his 'boss'. "If you'd please come right this way."

He lead the agent down one of the gloomy hallways, making loud 'tapping' sounds as his robotic limps met the cement floor. Coming around another long corridor, he paused at a steel door, slipped a card key in, and directed his superior to a small desk he had been working on. Picking up the only object on the metal surface, he pleasingly presented it to Bishop.

"I call it, _silver blood_"

Agent Bishop remained stationary. His face unchanging from the stoic look he placed upon the doctor and the small glass container in the cyborg's hand. "What is it?"

Exasperated, Stockman replaced his concoction on the desk. "Must I always explain everything? _This_ is only a sample of one of my most brilliant work. It's a new form of deuterium I've developed. Being only one of its kinds, it can be used in almost any matter and anti-matter reactions. Carrying only one proton, neutron, and electron; it's probably the best isotope of hydrogen I've ever created."

Bishop raised an eyebrow, "In English perhaps?"

Stockman's holographic face contorted into a grin. He turned slowly to pick up the glass container and hand it to the agent. "Perhaps I'll just show you." Unscrewing the cap, he released the metallic liquid.

Bishop jerked, startled as the cool substance flowed up the side of the jar. The silvery mixture followed the attraction of the organic cells on the man's hand. Making contact, the agent abruptly dropped the container to the hard floor. The glass pieces shattered on impact. He pushed up the rim of his glasses, hiding what awe he had taking in the scene. There in front of him, sat almost an exact replica of his appendix finger. Lying in the center of the mess, it very well appeared as if someone had disassembled it and put it in the jar.

Smirking at the agent's response, Stockman took the liberty of rubbing it in. "As you can see, it has its own _unique_ purpose."

"Interesting doctor, but how are we to use it?"

The doctor huffed, seemingly indignant. "Surely you don't expect me to teach you everything. With this in your procession--why you could increase the numbers of your 'super army' ten fold. And with my genius they could be so advanced, never will any extraterrestrial life forms be a threat to earth."

"An intriguing proposition doctor." Bishop glanced at the appendage still abandoned on the floor. "How much have you created?"

Making his way back to the door, the cyborg gestured for the man to follow. Coming to a platform, he worked a control causing it to lift. For once, Bishop removed his shades. Before him were ten precise duplicates of Baxter Stockman himself. The difference being in the flesh.

"Magnificent aren't they?"

The agent starred at the small collection of 'troops' before him. He could _feel_ the spark of pain that will surely evolve into a headache. "Not particularly the word I'd choose."

"Unimpressed? A demonstration perhaps."

"Is that really necessary?"

Stockman looked incredulously at man next to him. "If you want to this stuff at its best than yes!" Metal limps working across the controls, he couldn't help the smirk across his features. "And I have the best assignment suited for the job."

"Such as?"

"Eliminating those pesky terrapin creatures."

AN: Sorry it's really short. This story I've actually decided will replace the one I had entitle, "Once upon a New York City". I'm hoping it might be a more 'fresh' plot bunny than the original.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or make any money from it. This just for fun!

"Tainted Blood": Chapter 1

The four terrapin beings sat quietly; perched outside the perimeter that was Agent Bishop's observatory. The logo E.P.F. (earth protection force) was a dead give-away of who had sent their _unexpected guests_. Everything around the facility was quiet.

Apprehensively, the eldest turtle adorned in a blue bandanna motioned for his siblings to follow. They silently slinked their way across the grounds. Leonardo led them up to the nearest building; his eyes continually scanning the area. He wasn't sure about this idea.

"Think there's anymore of those Stockman clones in there? I've seen enough smug, ugly faces to last me a life time." The youngest, orange-clad one smirked. "I mean we already have Raph."

"Can it Mikey."

The bigger turtle made his way through a window, holding it open for his brothers. It _slipped _as Michelangelo was halfway through. Irritation crossing his features, Mikey forced it back open to stand beside his brothers.

The interior was cold. Cement lined both the floor and the long hallways. An eerie sensation filtered throughout the space in front of them.

"I don't like this."

"Quiet." Leo whispered, his senses going sharply alert. "There. Down the hall. I heard something."

"Don't you always?" The youngest groaned. "Can't for once we be running _away_ from the obvious trap?"

"Where's the fun in that." Raphael grinned. Lazily twirling his sais, he caught them between the tongs before bounding down the hall

Mikey chewed his bottom lip. Any comic or movie would tell you not to go down the endless, dark hallway. Catching up to the red banded turtle, he skidded to a halt, taking in the small, cramped space they arrived in. Thee entire room was stock full of test tube-like pods; each one containing a clone of disturbing likeness to Agent Bishop himself. A constant humming noise registered from the machines maintaining them.

"Think the guy's ego is big enough?" Mike said, flinching as his voice echoed off the concrete walls.

"Mikey keep quiet. You want to get us—"

"Intruder alert! All personal please report to cargo area A-3. Security perimeter has been breeched. Repeat. All personal please report to cargo area A-3. This is an intruder alert." The female mechanical voice continued to drone on the recorded message.

"Investigation's over. It's time to go." Leo bluntly stated.

"But Leo, we didn't get a chance to—"

"Fieldtrip's over Don!" Raph yelled, grabbing his stubborn sibling by the arm.

A hissing noise met their ears. Movement from inside one of the pods stopped the turtle in his tracks as the liquid within began to drain. Several others of the glass prisons came alive with sound; the figures stretching and clawing to be released.

"Please _gentlemen_. I suggest you stay."

The familiar voice caused them to unsheathe their weapons. Standing shell to shell with each other, they glared at their upcoming adversaries. The glass stasis pods slid open. The first clone took a step onto the cement flooring, the remaining fluid dripping off in droplets. It wasn't long before they found themselves surrounded.

"Show yourself Bishop! Where are you?"

A dark chuckled came over the intercom.

"Needless to say, where you're not. Although I'd love to chatter, I have more important things that need my attention. I'll leave you to bond with your new _playmates_."

Without hesitation, the closest slime covered being lashed out at the group. The imposters were just as swift, if not more so than the original.

"You know, dealing with one was bad enough." Donatello cried, side stepping to avoid being hit.

His brothers couldn't have agreed more. Original Bishop could hold his ground against all four of them; now they had many to contend with. No matter how many blows or times they were down, these new _Bishops_ would just keep coming back. What's more was that several others were immerging from their pods. Glass pieces shattered as one was growing impatient to get out.

Shards flying everywhere, a large tear ruptured the interior of the pod. Small squirts of metallic silver collected on the floor. Paying it no mind, the rowdy battle continued oblivious; sounds of hard smacks from skin on skin resounding off the bare walls. Like a magnet being pulled by the opposite attraction, it spread to the closest organic host.

Facing his current adversary, Mikey blocked an in-coming blow at his left. He caught it off guard with a right hook, and intended to finish it over with a roundhouse kick. He did a double take, noting that it was glued to the floor. The clone momentarily ceased his actions. It backed away almost fearfully, witnessing the silver liquid start to envelope the mutant turtle. For a brief moment the two locked eye contact. A smirk came to the clone's lips, quickly breaking the trance, and leaving the turtle dumbstruck to pull at his appendage.

Mikey cringed, feeling the cool liquid slide up his foot. He gave another forceful tug, but to no avail as the odd stuff remained pooled around his limb. He felt panic begin to rise. Already it was climbing towards his fingers, his poor leg felt tingly and numb.

"Uh, guys?" Grasping it once more he gave a yank. It didn't budge, instead remaining still; the silvery mixture creeping its way up to coat over his green fingertips.

"Guys?!"

"What is it Mike? Ya—" The red clad ninja crossed the room within just a few strides before reaching his brother. He grabbed around his shell, pulling at the youngest, while simultaneously trying to defend him from the clones. It wasn't long before the other two adolescent turtles were at their sides.

"Donnie, what is that stuff?!", near panic seeping through Leo's tone. Joining Raph, he worked to block the harsh hits. The clones of John Bishop grew reckless. Not only was the space small, but there was no exit of the concrete prison. It was now full of bodies, machinery, glass, and chemicals.

Donatello looked to his brother, then to the cement floor. Brown eyes tracing the offending liquid, he located it leaking from one of the shattered pods. It trickled down over the electrical components exposed from the fight. His breath caught seeing a small flame ignite.

"I don't know. But whatever it's composed of, it's flammable! We need to get out of here now!!"

"No shell!" Raph snapped, feeling the watery substance seep between his toes. "Nothin like the good old fashion turtle luck runnin true ta form."

"Speak for yourself Raph." Mikey whimpered. He was already waist deep and in full panic. What's more is the minor detail that he couldn't move and Raph's arms were being enveloped.

"H-hey, this stuff's getting hot. Ahh—it's burning!" he cried.

"Just hang on Mike." The red one said through clenched teeth.

Mikey continued to struggle, feeling the blaring pain begin to reach his chest. He squeezed his eye lids shut. Seeing tiny specs of color until he sensed his head begin to nod. Feeling strangely drowsy, he attempted to pry his eyes open…but couldn't.

"…the pain's gone…" he mumbled.

AN: No, I'm not dead per say just _**very**_ busy between college and family issues (not to mention that everything on my hardrive had become toast. I have to buy a whole new one). Something about this chapter didn't sit right with me. I kept scratching my head at, thus ending in me rewriting it over three times. So…I hope it's okay. But anyway, I hope everyone enjoys. The _next_ chapter is what I can't wait to write. Until then ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or make any money from it. This just for fun.

"Tainted Blood": Chapter 3

Tick…tock…tick…tock.

Donatello groaned, the faint annoying sound continued to drone off someplace in the distance. He's waken up to bad headaches before, and this one appeared no different. He reached up carefully to sooth his throbbing forehead; letting out a yelp at a sudden tug on his wrist. Recoiling, he abruptly ceased his movements. From what he could feel, his limbs were bound immobile, accompanied by firmly wrapped bandages throughout most of his body.

Last he remembered he was with his brothers in Agent Bishop's lab getting the shell beat out of them by his warped clones. There was this silvery substance spreading, a fire started, and Mikey was—Mikey!! Memories from before came flashing back like a splash of cold water. Their youngest brother had been in trouble.

Concern lifting the remaining clouds in his head, he scanned the new interior for the orange wearing ninja. Michelangelo lay not too far away on the floor next to him. His limbs were confined in a similar fashion, gauze and bandages included. The ticking sound came from a small clock on a table next to him. Curious, Donnie lifted his head from the floor to get a better visual of their surroundings.

Raph and Leo lay just past him and Mikey. Unconscious but otherwise okay. As for the room, the words 'plain, dull, and ordinary' came to mind. Nothing really seemed to fill it aside from the table, clock, small window, and chip-painted walls.

"Mikey.", he whispered, rolling to side best he could to not irritate his raw burns beneath the wrappings.

"Mikey wake up."

"…huh…what…what happened?" he slurred.

"We've been shanghaied. How do you feel?"

"Stiff…achy. Where are we?"

"I don't know. This doesn't look like Bishop's place."

"Hospitality's still the same." Mikey moaned, fidgeting against his bindings. It was evident that the turtle was still waking up. With the amount of white patches he gave close the appearance of a mummy.

Donnie sighed, "…might as well get used to it. At least until we can—"

A sudden noise from behind the closed door caused the purple clad turtle to become fully alert once more. Murmuring could be heard from the other side; sounds of perhaps furniture being moved around soon to follow.

Mikey perked up at the commotion as well, trying to place it. They could hear people talking in what must be another room. Muffled words came through in small clusters.

"maybe…one here…if we…won't look…there…much…'

"Leo perhaps I…change…they…be old."

"We'll…to wait…give…to…prepare. Don't want…happen Donnie."

Mike turned toward his brother who reflected back the same confused look. Who are these people? Do they work for Bishop?

"..check…see if…can't…an infection…"

Light foot falls drew towards their door, the brothers' eyes widening as they came closer. Time seemed to slow down. The tiny jingling of the doorknob took only a few moments to creak open the only separation between the new arrival and the turtles. Mike's eyes remained glued to the slowly swaying open door, feeling cool air from the other side reach his face. His vision finally caught up with the occupant starring down at him. He did the only rational thing his brain would allow him.

He screamed.

Donatello winced; personally glad that his brother was already on the floor else he would have flipped himself out of a chair. He got into a sitting position when finally the figure came into full view. What he saw sent him slack jawed.

'_What the shell?_'

Green skin. Hard shell. Purple bandana? How is that…?

Don felt his shell hit the floor again as his own scream left his mouth and joined his brother's. It was himself! Th-that _person_ standing in the doorway was him.

'_How is that humanly possible?!'_

"Wait, you'll ruin your dressings.", the Don look-alike protested. It swiftly caught Mikey pulling himself across the wooden floor; his attempt to get away scratching up his bandages.

"Calm down shell-for-brains. You're just making this harder." It flinched as Mikey then screamed louder, causing both Raph and Leo to awaken. The whole room seemed to come alive with the blaring screams.

"You're…you're…" the blue masked one couldn't form words. His confused head kept switching between the two purple clad turtles.

"I'm Donatello." Don look-alike introduced. A med kit sat not too far away in the doorway. One hand still restraining the flustered Mikey, the other reached back to retrieve it.

"I'm honestly surprised the movements you made didn't tear back open your wounds Mikey." More gauze in hand, the turtle looked back at him. "You really should be more careful."

Poor Mikey appeared like he was going to hyperventilate. His _real_ brother lay right across from him, not this imposter. Wetting his lips a little, he tried his best to get over his initial shock.

"…um..I got a newsflash for you _turtle from the twilight zone_. You're not Donatello."

The new turtle gave a small grin, cocking its head to the side to stare fully at the trembling ninja in its grasp.

"And what would give you that impression, Michelangelo?"

"Well, one, _he's_ right over there. And two…you're a _girl_."

AN: It sucks I know, but I'm feeling sick today. I was going to rewrite it like I did the last chapter but I thought screw it. I couldn't think of anything to add or fix. (You can only re-read over it so many times, and my brain hurts. A bets reader may be nice…) It's incredibly short and has _female turtles_ (dun dun dun). But I'm giving it a twist and probably not have anything romantic happen between them and the guys. Perhaps a slight chance…but not in this story.

Oh—and belated happy new years!!


End file.
